Días de Militar
by Titru
Summary: La vida en Comsubin...Despertarse temprano en las mañanas por el ruido de las trompetas, entrenar y soportar a un instructor...No es tan dificil, despues de todo.O almenos eso era lo que pensaba Colonnello antes de conocer la verdad... y a su instructora.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! aqui vengo con mi segundo fic! 8D! desde hace tiempo venia yo con las ganas de escribir un Cololal 3!

Aunque aun no aparesca Lal T_T pero pronto... tal vez en el sig, cap o en el que le sige...

En realidad no se si esto es una introducción, o una especie de capitulo raro que me dio por escribir (?).

Advertencias: Ninguna! lean sin problemas! aunque no dire lo mismo en caps siguientes XD

-KHReborn no es mio y nunca sera mio. esa es mi triste realidad... pero me comformo leyendolo cada semana. 8D

* * *

><p>Era una noche increíblemente tranquila en uno de los suburbios ubicado en las hermosas tierras de Italia. Claro tomando en cuenta que con decir Noche me refiero a mañana y con Tranquilo me refiero a muy…. Ruidoso?...molesto?... o las dos cosas…<p>

Las personas que caminaban por aquellas aceras que conducían a casas excepcionalmente grandes, parecían tranquilos, pese a los gritos que se podían escuchar a Kilómetros de distancia. Aunque cabe acotar que algunos se sobresaltaban, dando a entender que no eran de esa zona. Todos esos gritos tenían un origen, y ese era una de las casas más especiales del suburbio. No por que tuviera un amplio jardín donde contrastaban con una hermosa belleza cientos de flores de diferentes colores, tampoco por los árboles podados a la perfección ni las numerosas esculturas y fuentes, Si no por el echo de que allí vivía uno de los abogados mas famosos y exitosos de Italia, que además de eso, era también conocido por tener constantes riñas con su hijo. Su nombre? Lanzo.

-Pero papá!.- A diferencia de los otros gritos, este se escucho casi a la perfección.

-NO y se acabo!.- Otro grito resonó, este era algo más grave que la anterior.

-Nunca me dejas hacer NADA!.- La primera voz se escuchó otra vez, cada vez más enojada. –Vete a la mierda!.- Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de aquella voz.

-Que dijiste, insolente!.- La voz grave parecía mucho más cabreada que la otra voz, algo casi increíble.

A pesar de todo el alboroto que se formaba con cada segundo, los vecinos no parecían darle mayor importancia que sus quehaceres matutinos y diarios, dando mucha credibilidad a que los gritos y peleas se formaban con mucha continuidad y regularidad en esa casa.

-A donde crees que vas? No eh terminado de hablar contigo!- La voz grave resonó, suficiente para que se escuche en toda la amplia casa pero no afuera de esta. ¿Cuál era el origen de aquella voz?. Simple. La voz gruesa provenía de un Hombre, de edad algo avanzada, pero no tan viejo, alto, con cabello corto canoso, con alguno que otro pelo dorado-amarillo. Vestía un traje negro y una corbata, con una camisa blanca impecable, típica de los abogados.

-A mi cuarto!.-Esta vez la otra voz hablo, ya algo más calmada, pero aun seguía ese tono que dejaba en claro el enojo que llevaba consigo. El autor de aquella voz no era nada menos que un adolescente, de 16 años de edad, algo alto, con una cabellera abundante amarilla y unos ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta blanca, con un pantalón negro y zapatillas de andar por la casa.

Lanzo, viendo seriamente como su hijo subía por las escaleras, le grito otro par de cosas, que el rubio decidió simplemente pasar por alto e ignorarlo, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde entro y cerró de un portazo y la tranco.

-Hmp, me pregunto cuando aprenderás.- Susurró el abogado por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que habían abierto la puerta principal de su hogar y un extraño se abría paso por la sala principal.

El extraño primero se mantuvo escondido atrás en uno de las columnas grandes, evitando ser descubierto fácilmente. Se fijo silenciosamente en el abogado, quien se había dado media vuelta hasta la puerta y la cerraba, algo extrañado. Aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse contra el, pero reacciono a tiempo y regreso a su escondite, pues Lanzo se había girado otra vez par encaminarse hacia la cocina.

-Tsk, estúpido viejo.- Dijo cierto chico rubio, recostándose en la puerta y cayendo al suelo. En ese momento justo, otro chico entra por la ventana, con una agilidad increíble.

-Que pasa Colonnello? Esta mañana han gritado más de lo normal.- Dijo el recién llegado, levantándose y limpiando el polvo de su ropa. Era pelinegro, no alto pero tampoco bajo, llevaba una camisa manga larga naranja y con un pantalón negro. El aludido solo lo miro con cara de indiferencia.

-Dah, lo mismo de siempre, nunca me deja hacer nada.- Suspiró y cerro los ojos, para luego abrirlos y sostener su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras esta se apoyaba con su rodilla derecha. La izquierda la tenía estirada por el suelo.

-Hm, ya veo…- Dijo pensativo el pelinegro, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla. –Ya se lo dijistes?.- Preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a su amigo.

-Se lo acabo de decir….- Dijo, sin añadir nada más.

-Así que fue por eso todo este alboroto, eh?.- El pelinegro, vio con algo de lastima a Colonnello, quien solo asentía afirmando su duda. –Algún día se enterara que tienes que se rlibre de escoger tu propio camino.-

-No creo que ese día llegue, Reborn.- Suspiró nuevamente.

-Vamos, no seas tan pesimista.- hiso una pausa, para esperar alguna posible respuesta, que nunca llego. –Mmm, ya me tengo que ir, recuerda en lo que quedamos para hoy.- Dijo, antes de echarle una ultima mirada y saltar por la ventana, no sin antes despedirse.

-Sergio, se que estas allí.- Dijo sin más Lanzo, volteándose repentinamente, encarando a la persona que había entrado a su casa hace unos instantes. El Aludido sonrió complacido. Era peliblanco, cabello corto y también vestía un traje negro con corbata y camisa.

-Jejeje, esta vez no caíste.- bromeo un poco, recordando las veces anteriores en que este había caído en el mismo truco. –Veo que después de 20 veces de caer, ya aprendiste, eh?.-

-Deja los juegos, ya nos tenemos que ir.- Sin siquiera mirarlo agarro su maleta y salió de la casa, dejando a Sergio atrás.

-Eh! De que se pelearon esta vez, Lanzo?- El abogado inquirió, conociendo a su compañero de trabajo. Agarro igualmente su maleta y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de si.

-Tsk, ese idiota ahora quiere irse a la comsubin.- le respondió, enojándose un poco con el recuerdo. Sergio paro en seco, pero luego continuo caminando hasta alcanzarlo.

-Deberías dejar que escoja lo que quiere hacer con su vida, después de todo tiene 16 años.-

-Le dejo hacer lo que quiera con su vida! Pero no permitiré que deje sus estudios solo por esa burrada de sueño!.- Después de añadir eso, adelanto el paso hasta su coche.

-Si tu lo dices…- Dijo el peliblanco, echándole un ultimo vistazo a la casa de Lanzo, sin que este se de cuenta. –Chico, no le escuches.- Susurró por lo bajo-.

* * *

><p>Lanzo, para el quien no sepa, es un nombre Italiano. -quebusquevilmenteengoogle-<p>

Recuerden dejar reviews! mientras más review, más feliz soy! y mientras más feliz soy, más animos me dan para escribir!

Acepto todo, tomatasos, revuelcas, sillas, dardos, bolas de papel, comentarios sarcasticos, etc. lo que no acepto son criticas destructivas e insultos, eh XD si tienen un problema conmigo no se desquiten aqui (?)

Tutri-chan se despide!

Hasta el próximo!


	2. Entrename!

Después de pensar durante mucho tiempo 2 minutos decidí dejar hasta ahí el primer cap o:

Ahora les deje con la duda de que pasara después (?)

Y un gran aplauso a la persona que dejo el primer review! Piffle Priincess! Gracias por comentar! De verdad! X3!

Aclarare que, se supone que este capitulo lo iba a escribir publicar la semana que viene, pero, justamente hoy me dieron la noticia de que me voy a la casa de una prima durante una o dos semanas, así que, para evitar esperas larguísimas, decidí subir hoy el cap :3

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em>Algunos años más tarde…<em>

-MUEVANSE!.- Gritaron varios soldados a la misma vez, formando parte de una avalancha de personas, que se dirigían rápidamente hacía la salida del edificio.

Todo el mundo que veía tal alboroto o se unían a ellos o se escondían tras objetos para evitar ser aplastados. Algunos escogían permanecer debajo de alguno que otro banco, que resultaba perfecto, no como otros que escogieron estar detrás de unas puertas o botes de basura. En cada lado que pasaba esa muchedumbre, siempre dejaba papeles por todos lados, basuras tiradas y personas desmayadas y pisoteadas esparcidas.

Solo un valiente fue capaz de intentar ir en el sentido contrario de la muchedumbre, acabando con varios moretones, golpes, un terrible dolor no solo de espalda, si no también de cabeza y espalda.. Además de una valiosa lección; Nunca vayas en contra de la corriente si esta se trata de montones de soldados y cadetes que no tienen ningún cuidado ni problema en atropellarte. El pobre Adolescente-Hombre quedo tirado en medio del pasillo, lo sorprendente, es que no resulto desmayado.

Se sobó la cabeza con una mueca de dolor y se levantó poco a poco, como si se estuviera levantando después de una larga siesta. –Así que así esto es Comsubin…- Pensó en voz alta, mirando de lejos como el alboroto se iba alejando más y más hasta desaparecer. Sonrió.-Sera divertido.- dijo el conocido rubio ojos azules, más para si mismo que para los que estaban aún en el suelo.

Rodó su vista por el pasillo… Todo había quedado casi destrozado. Carteleras que deberían estar colgadas ahora estaban en el suelo semi-destruidas, cantidad de personas desmayadas y con moretones enormes por le suelo y un papel en especial en el suelo cerca del ojiazul, que parecía era lo único que le importaba.

–Aquí esta…..veamos… donde debería ir…- pronunció, recogiendo el papel y mirándolo por unos instantes, tratando de descifrar que dirección debería tomar. Finalmente decidió lo que muchos harían en una situación así…. Dejarlo todo en manos de la suerte y recorrer todos los pasillos buscando su destino.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Colonnello cayera en la cuenta que estaba andando en círculos, todo gracias a la cartelera destruida que ya sentía que la había pasado como 10 veces. Suspiro y con menos ánimos que antes, fijo su vista al papel otra vez, para ver si había algo útil que ayudara a encontrar a su supuesto entrenador, al mismo tiempo que iba caminando.

Mala Idea.

En tan solo unos segundos, se dio un fuerte golpe en toda la frente, además de que se cayó de trasero muy vergonzosamente. Se sobo la frente, tal como lo había echo cuando le habían atropellado, y levanto la vista, encontrándose con el quien resultaría ser el Líder actual de la Comsubin. Vestía el típico traje de un alto rango, con varias placas y medallas honorificas. Tenia el cabello negro-azulado y unos ojos marrones. Miró a Colonnello con una mirada que parecía asesina, lo que le provoco al rubio varios escalofríos. En tan solo unos segundos, fijo su vista en la placa que contenía su nombre. Ragnor Mirch.

-Ehm… -Balbuceo Colonnello por unos segundos, preguntándose y debatiéndose si ese seria su maestro. Quería hacer la pregunta, pero una parte de el le decía que no la hiciera.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo.- Dijo el líder, con una voz no tan grave.-Cierto?.- terminó su frase, acomodando los papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

-Si…Es usted mi maestro? Kora!.- Afirmo y pregunto a la misma vez, intentando ser lo más cordial y respetuoso posible. Cabe destacar que se levanto primero.

-No, su _maestra_ estará esperándolo mañana a las 5:00 AM, en los campos de entrenamiento, a unos kilómetros de los campos de tiro.- Respondió, para luego indicarle con el pulgar hacia donde debía ir.

_-5:00 AM!Maestra!...Bah, se debe haber equivocado al pronunciar.- _pensó erróneamente Colonnello, atendiendo a todas las explicaciones de Ragnor. Cuando este terminó, el rubio se despidió cordialmente y recorrió todos los pasillos, hasta finalmente salir al aire libre.

Después de pasear un poco y observar los entrenamientos de los demás cadetes y soldados, fue hasta donde se supone que seria su cuarto en su estancia en el Comsubin. Abrió ''lentamente'' la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, al haber prendido la luz. No era un cuarto especial, tenia todo lo necesario para un cadete; Una cama con sabanas y almohadas, un despertador, un pequeño escritorio y un pequeño baño, además de un pequeño guardarropa. Nada más.

Se lanzo en la cama, dispuesto a descansar, sin notar que estaba aplastando lo que seria su traje de militar. A la hora de darse cuenta, ya era algo tarde. Su uniforme estaba todo arrugado. Aunque de echo, no le importó en lo más mínimo y lo tiro sin ningún rastro de delicadeza al escritorio, para seguir durmiendo cómodamente y disfrutar antes de que su entrenamiento comience.

-LEVANTENSE BOLAS DE IDIOTAS!- Un gritó se escuchó por todo el edificio de las habitaciones, junto con el sonido de varias trompetas, despertando a casi todos de un sobresalto, inclusive Colonnello, quiero ahora se sobaba el trasero y ni podía abrir bien los ojos.

-Esto es una tortura…kora- Susurró el rubio, viendo el reloj-despertador de su escritorio para ver la hora. 4:30. Soporto las ganas tremendas de agarrar el reloj e ir a lanzarlo contra los trompetistas que no paraban de tocar sus trompetas para despertar a los cadetes que seguían durmiendo y Suspiro, después agarró una toalla y a paso lento y pareciendo un sonámbulo, caminó hasta el baño, donde se desvistió y abrió la llave de la regadera, maldiciendo una y otra vez el fantástico y fabuloso echo de que el agua estuviera tan fría como unos cubitos de hielo.

Al terminar, se secó y salió del baño, para probarse su nuevo uniforme. Acto seguido se vio en un pequeño espejo que había traído consigo. No se veía mal, hasta se veía bien, pero para el, faltaba un detalle importantísimo. Rebusco varias veces su pequeño bolso que había traído y saco una bandana verde, que justamente hacia juego con el uniforme. Al ponérsela y ver la hora, casi se cae para atrás. 5:05 AM. Iba tarde.

Dejo de lado las posibilidades de desayunar y se fue corriendo hasta los campos, llegando rápidamente, pues ya todos los soldados habían desocupado los pasillos y ya había ocurrido los atropellos matinales. Vio como los demás recibían órdenes de un aparente Teniente, tales como hacer lagartijas, abdominales, etc. Pronto dejo de mirar y se concentro en buscar a su supuesto instructor. Pero, algo, no, _alguien_ le dirigió la palabra.

-Llegas tarde.- Expresó con algo de rigidez en su tono de voz.

-Eh?- El rubio volteo al origen de la voz, encontrándose con una mujer, de cabellos Azul oscuro, ojos color Rubíes y una mirada amenazante. –Llegar tarde de que, kora?.- Inquirió, mirándola fijamente.

-Deberías haber estado aquí a las 5:00 en punto.- Ignoro por completo lo que hacia dicho Colonnello, haciendo que este frunciera el seño.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a mi entrenador, kora.-Dijo sin interes, dándose madia vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Grave error. Pronto supo el delicioso sabor a tierra.

-Ignorante!.- Le grito Lal, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.-Yo soy tu instructora, idiota- Dijo en tono algo agresivo e intimidador.

-Que dices?- Se levantó, conteniendo la risa. –JAJA! Buena broma! Jajajaja, Kora!.- Rio con todas sus ganas, sin saber que estaba cometiendo otro error, incluso más grave que el anterior. –Déjate de bromas! _Mujer_, es imposible que seas mi instructora!, kora!.- Ante esto, frunció más el seño.

-Tienes un problema con eso?.- Le dijo, con un tono aun más amenazante, pero el ojiazul seguía riendo sin parar, lo que encabronó más a la Teniente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! No puedo respirar. Kora!- Seguía riendo, claro, hasta que sintió la punta de un arma a un lado de su cuello.

-Tienes un problema con eso?.-Repitió Lal, apuntándole con una M4, dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.

-Eh! Claro que no! Solo es….gracioso!.-Se excuso, algo asustado, pero al rato se le quitó.

-Nombre y edad.-Le pregunto, sin quitarle la m4 del cuello

-Colonnello, 19 años... y tu?-Respondió el Rubio, atreviéndose a preguntar lo mismo para ella.

-Lal Mirch, 22 años. Teniente-Le quitó la m4, esperando alguna reacción del rubio.

-Lal? No seme olvidara, Kora!... y… cual será mi entrenamiento, kora?-

- Quiero 300 lagartijas ahora mismo, entendido?.- Más que una orden, eso fue una _amenaza_, que Colonnello no pudo ignorar.

-EHHH! 300! Debes estar loca mujer! Kora!.- Se quejó el ojiazul ante tal mandato. Para el, eso era inhumano.

-No te pedí tu opinión! Te pedí 300 lagartijas!.- Amenazo Lal, sin tener ningún rastro de paciencia.

-Estas locaaa~ - Le desafío, sin tener pinta de querer hacer ejercicios.

-Que dijiste, idiota?.-

-Eso, estas loca, kora.- Le dijo con una calma y serenidad que ni el mismo sabe de donde la saco.

-Tsk, me rehúso a entrenarte, escoria.- Guardó su arma en su espalda y se dispuso a caminar hacia los edificios.

-Espera! Como que no me entrenaras, Kora!- Grito Colonnello, lo suficiente para que solo esta ollera.

-No te entrenare, eres _débil_.- Le dijo, sin voltearse. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pero ni siquiera me has visto en un entrenamiento para saber eso, kora!.-

-No, pero al negarte a comenzar a entrenar, lo has dicho todo.-

-Esta bien! Are esas estúpidas lagartijas, kora!.- El rubio se dio por vencido, tirándose al suelo y comenzando a hacer las 300 grandiosas lagartijas que le habían encomendado.

-Ya es tarde.- Al oír esto, el ojiazul no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

-EH! Pero! Entonces que quieres que hagas para que me entrenes, kora!.- Dijo, entre enojado y fastidiado.

-Mmm…déjame pensar….Nada.- Le respondió la Peliazul, aún sin mirarlo.

-Debe haber algo, Kora!.-

-Por que de pronto insistes en que yo sea tu entrenadora? Después de todo, tu mismo te burlaste del echo.-Se volteó, mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Hm… eso no importa, kora!.-Le respondió evasivamente.-Solo dime que hacer para que me entrenes, kora!.-termino de decir el Rubio, mandándole una mirada de plena decisión a Lal.

-Esta bien, si insistes…- Le indicó a Colonnello que le siguiera, hasta unos campos de recorridos, luego, le señalo una insignia al final de uno de los recorridos, en un árbol, con el número 10 estampado. –Debes pasar por el recorrido para agarrar esa insignia, y luego regresarte en el mismo recorrido, sin soltar ni una vez la insignia.- Le explicó, con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo.

-Esta bien, Kora!.-Dijo Colonnello, lanzándose hacia el comienzo del recorrido y entrando en la primera fase, que consistía en arrastrarse por el lodo. Maldijo por lo bajo cada vez que se le metía lodo en su boca o ojos, que fueron incontables veces. Llegó hasta el final de la primera fase y al comienzo de la segunda, levantándose, pues esta fase consistía en saltear las minas que estaban dispersas por el lugar. Dio un paso dudoso, rogando que allí no estuviera una mina. Para su salvación, no había ninguna mina allí, suspiro de alivio y dio otro paso sin darse cuenta…. Y ponto lo lamentó.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y pronto Colonnello regreso al principio del recorrido, carbonizado y con los cabellos negros. Lal dio un suspiro y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, para después seguir viéndolo.

Otra explosión se escucho y el rubio aterrizo de panza al suelo, maldiciendo su suerte, levantándose y comenzando de cero el recorrido, para solo llegar a la segunda fase y regresar al principio gracias a las explosiones de las minas. Así paso un buen rato, intentando una y otra vez completar el recorrido y siendo jodido por las minas. Solo fueron 3 veces las que paso a la tercera y ultima fase, que consistía en pasar entre los arbustos y finalmente trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la insignia. Como era de imaginarse, en las tres veces falló cayéndose torpemente del árbol.

Lal, ya cansada de ver sus continuos intentos fallidos, se dio media vuelta y se encamino hasta los edificios de las oficinas, dejando a un solo Colonnello intentando pasar su prueba.

- Hola Lal! No deberías estar entrenando al soldado que te habían asignado?- Le dijo otro teniente que pasaba junto con su tropa casualmente al lado de la susodicha.

-Tsk, es una pérdida de tiempo.-Respondió sin más.

-Hm, esta bien.-Dijo el teniente, antes de mandarles una orden a su tropa e irse corriendo más rápido. La Peliazul siguió su camino, hasta que le interrumpieron otra vez.

-LAAAAAAAL! ESPERA!KORA!- Gritó el ya conocido rubio, corriendo como loco y sin ningún descanso hacia Lal.

-Que quieres?.- Le dijo con voz molesta, mientras se volteaba y quedaba sorprendida por el objeto que estaba cerca de sus pies.-Esto es..-

-Ya me entrenaras?.-

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí el capitulo D:! mi imaginación no dio para más Dx!<p>

Espero que con esto soporten hasta la semana arriba, cuando regrese x3

Hasta la Próxima! Y no se olviden de los Reviews! 8D!


	3. Día 1 Fin

Disculpen! Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen Disculpen DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA! TOT!

De verdad T_T! después de ir a la casa de mi prima me fui a la de mi abu, donde no hay computadora y no pude seguir con el fic. No fue hasta el domingo que llege a mi casa y me puse a escribir D:!

Agradesco todos sus Reviews, me hacen feliz, muy feliz *-* y me dan muichas más ganas de continuar! X3!

* * *

><p>Lal se quedó quieta, impresionada, observando fijamente la insignia que ahora yacía en el suelo. El rubio sonrió complacido viendo la reacción de la instructora, pero pronto eso cambió. Lal frunció el seño y miro a Colonnello, quien parecía estar nervioso.<p>

-Jeje… Hay algún problema, Lal? kora- Dijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, algo inútil, pues se notaba a rastras que estaba nervioso.

-Crees que soy tan estúpida como tu?.- preguntó, recogiendo la insignia y dándole la vuelta, mostrando una parte totalmente blanca. No era una insignia real. Era una insignia echa de papel.

-Eh! Las insignias de ahora no las hacen del mismo material que antes, verdad? Kora!- Se intentó excusar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, provocando que Lal le lanzara un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-Idiota, esa es tu mejor excusa?-Se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio con seriedad mezclada con frialdad y superioridad.

-No.-Le respondió, ganándose esta vez una patada. -Así no debería actuar una mujer, Kora!.- Otra patada.

-Tsk, odio lidiar con inútiles.- Cerró los ojos un momento, con fastidio.

-Y que lo digas, kora- Apareció repentinamente al lado de ella, limpiándose la sangre con su manga. En vano, pues otro golpe de Lal hiso que la sangre corriera nuevamente por su rostro. -Podrías dejar de golpearme, mujer!kora!-Su petición fue respondida eficazmente con un puñetazo en la cara.

-Mmm… No.- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Tch, mujeres- masculló el ojiazul, antes de ser nuevamente golpeado por Lal y que una duda le asaltase en la mente. –Oye Lal…-

-En el campo de recorridos, Mañana a las 5:00 Am- Se le adelantó la militar, sabiendo perfectamente de que iba la duda de Colonnello. -No llegues ni un segundo tarde.- Añadió más como orden que como sugerencia. Al cabo de unos segundos se volteo y se dispuso a irse del lugar.

-No te defraudare, Kora!.-Menciono el rubio, con una gran sonrisa estúpida y limpiándose los pequeños hilos de sangre que recorrían su rostro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-1:00pm-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caminaba a paso normal, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás entrenamientos que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de estos cuando uno de los soldados se chocó con el, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

-Lo siento.- dijo aquel soldado, extendiéndole la mano al rubio. El era de tez blanca, pelimarrón y de ojos del mismo color.

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa por no haber estado pendiente.- Colonnello aceptó la mano, para apoyarse y pararse más rápidamente. –En cualquier caso, soy Colonnello, Kora!- Se presentó ante el militar.

-Yo soy Albert- El también se presentó, sonriendo.-Tu eres uno de los nuevos, verdad?- preguntó con duda. El ojiazul asintió. –Pues en ese caso bienvenido a la Comsubin!-

-Gracias, kora- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

-Y quien será tu maestro? Escuché que a los nuevos se les asigna un maestro- El pelimarrón esperó la respuesta, pasando una lista mental de todos los instructores e instructoras de la Comsubin.

-Lal mirch- A Albert le recorrió un escalofrío y tembló con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, lo que hiso que Colonnello se extrañara un poco –Eh? Que pasa, kora?-

-Ella es…..la instructora más estricta de Comsubin…es el demonio en persona.- Paso rápidamente de estar parado a estar en el suelo en posición fetal. A Colonnello solo le salió una gota estilo anime.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.-

-INÚTIL! quien te dijo que podías descansar! Levántate! Te faltan 5 vueltas vago!.- Uno de los tenientes de la Comsubin se acerco gritando hasta donde yacía Albert, quien rápidamente al escucharlo se levanto y empezó a correr como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

-Nos vemos después!- Dijo el castaño, antes de desaparecer de la vista del ojiazul por completo.

-De…acuerdo..-Balbuceó el susodicho, sorprendiéndose por la velocidad inhumana que alcanzaba.

-Así que nuevo eh?.- Colonnello asintió. El teniente sonrió maliciosamente, llevándose una mano a su barbilla. –Tengo un gran trabajo para ti.-

-Cual?..-Preguntó Colonnello. Tenía una muy mala espina….

-NO ME GUSTA ESTE TRABAJO!.- gritó lloriqueando el rubio, colgado en una de las astas más grandes de la Comsubin, siendo observado por la mayoría de los soldados y militares de los alrededores.

-No te quejes! Los pájaros necesitaban a un amigo!.-Dijo burlonamente el mismo teniente de antes, observando los movimientos desesperados de Colonnello.

-JAJA! Que paso, nuevo! Acaso quieres que llamemos a tu mami!.- Grito reventando de risa uno de los observadores, causando una oleada de burlas seguida de insultos y risas sonoras.

-Colonnello! Espera! Te sacare de ahí!.- Albert se acerco corriendo hacia el asta, pero su gran visión le hiso chocarse de lleno con esta. Otras risas aún más sonoras se escucharon.

El rubio observo desde lo alto la gran estupidez que su amigo había cometido y no pudo evitar un facepalm. De un momento a otro, escuchó un sonido como si alguien estuviera rompiendo una tela…Y supo lo que pasaría después. La chaqueta que estaba enganchada en la punta del asta no soportó más su peso y terminó rompiéndose, dejándolo caer hacia el suelo. En un ataque de miedo, no tuvo otra que abrazar firmemente el asta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. La reacción por parte de los observadores no se hiso esperar y soltaron más y más carcajadas.

-Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- Una voz dura y seria hablo, haciendo que todos rápidamente se callaran al escucharla. La fuente de la voz no era otra que la única teniente mujer de toda Comsubin.

-La….Lal Mirch!.-dijo con temor uno de los presentes, retrocediendo. Colonnello al escuchar el nombre de su supuesta instructora abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo. Sin embargo, por un descuido su agarre se resbaló y termino cayendo al suelo, justo encima de un Albert que acababa de levantarse.

-Todos ustedes, retomen su entrenamiento _ahora mismo_.- Con solo pronunciar esas palabras todo el mundo se echo a correr, incluso el otro teniente se fue, no quería hacerle frente a ella, después de todo, era la hija legitima del líder de la Comsubin.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde yacían los dos militares en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante. –Yo me voy!.-grito el castaño, saltando y corriendo del lugar a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que el ojiazul se golpeara la cara con el hasta y cayera. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se estaba acercando, se levantó lentamente.

-Graci…-No pudo terminar su agradecimiento, pues un puño impactó en toda su cara, mandándolo al suelo otra vez.

-Patético. Crees que así lograras que te entrene?.- Dijo seriamente la peliazul, volviendo a colocar sus brazos cruzados.

-Tal vez?...- Iba a continuar, pero solo con ver la expresión de la cara de lal, se trago sus palabras. No quería ser golpeado otra vez. No después e tantos golpes recibidos.

-Deberás dejar de ser un patético y madurar si de verdad quieres formar parte en Comsubin.-Fue lo último que menciono Lal, antes de irse.

Colonnello se quedo allí por unos segundos, pero luego no tardo en irse también, tenía que descansar después de tantas humillaciones y golpes.

* * *

><p>Corto, lo se TwT mi inspiración no dio para más Dx!<p>

Recuerden dejarle Reviews a esta vaga, porfavor *w*


	4. Chapter 4

Exactamente un mes. Un mes sin actualizar! DX! Mátenme, llévenme a la hoguera! Tírenme en un volcán! TwT! Lo siento de verdad! En este mes mi inspiración ah estado por debajo del suelo Dx!

Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews! *-*!

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las 10 pm, la mayoría de los soldados y reclutas ahora yacían postrados en sus camas, agradeciendo firmemente no ser de los rezagados que aún cumplían con el entrenamiento, corriendo y sudando como vacas, mientras luchaban contra el sueño.<p>

En una de las muchas habitaciones, se encontraba el ya conocido rubio de ojos azules, durmiendo profundamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, babeando como un bebe y balbuceando palabras inentendibles. Vaya a saber Chuck que estará soñando. Estaba inmerso en su gran sueño (Donde seguramente habían muchas más mujeres en bikini que en cualquier otro sueño) que ni se percató del intruso que corría de un lado al otro, con herramientas en mano y haciendo cambios y construcciones no autorizadas.

-Eh, Colonnello.- susurro el extraño sujeto, después de haber acabado con lo que estaba haciendo. Al obtener solo más balbuceos como respuesta por parte del rubio, le siguió llamando y zarandeándolo de vez en cuando. Hasta que por fin obtuvo una respuesta clara.

-Que quieres?.- Dijo somnoliento, con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos. No fue hasta después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle que estaba ignorando. -EH! Quien eres y que haces en mi cuar…..- se sobresaltó y se paro inmediatamente, pero no se dio cuenta de la cama que ahora estaba justo arriba de la suya, provocando que se diera un ''pequeño'' golpe con toda la cara. Otro morado más para la colección. –Tsk, desde cuando hay una cama encima de la mia?, kora-

-Soy yo, Albert!.- Respondió rápidamente el pelimarrón, asustado por el ruido del golpe. Fue hacia la pared y busco desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz, hasta finalmente encontrarlo. Se volteó hacia Colonnello y le vio tirado en la cama, sobándose la zona afectada por el golpe.

-Se puede saber que rayos haces en mi habitación, Albert? Kora- preguntó el ojiazul, estando entre molesto y sorprendido. –Y también que hace esta cama aquí?-

-Mi habitación fue secuestrada!.-Chilló, llorando desconsoladamente y revolcándose en el suelo. Una gota le apareció en la cabeza a Colonnello.

-Secuestrada? Como una habitación puede estar secuestrada? Además, quien la secuestraria?-

-FANTASMAS!-Gritó el ojimarrón, provocando un tic y un facepalm de parte del rubio.

-Eres idiota o te la das? LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN!.- Le dió un golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo.

-Entonces quien secuestro mi habitación!.-

-Tu habitación no esta secuestrada! kora!.-

-Claro que si! Fueron los fantasmas!-

-QUE NO-

-QUE SI!-

-QUE NO! Kora!.-

-QUE SI!.-

-Aún así NO DORMIRAS AQUÍ!.-

-NO! PORFAVOR! Déjame dormir aquí!-

-NO-

-PORFAVOR!-

-QUE NO!.-

-ANDA!-

-NO Y PUNTO!-

-HAZLO POR EL CHOCOLATE!.-

-NO! Y YA BASTA!-

-Porfavor!-

-Esta bien! Tu ganas! Puedes quedarte aquí.- Dijo Colonnello, ya estando arto del pelimarrón. El aludido dio brinquitos de alegría y se lanzó hacia el rubio, abrazándolo.

-Gracias! –

-Pero solo por esta noche… Y YA DEJA DE ABRAZARME! Kora!.-Con su mano libre, agarro a Albert por el pelo y lo lanzo al suelo, sin embargo, este solo dio más brinquitos de alegría y se lanzó contra la cama de arriba. Colonnello suspiró y se acostó, esperando volver a dormirse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo. Normalmente, en esa misma hora despertarían a todos con el sonar insoportables de las trompetas, pero al parecer era un día especial, en el que la mayoría de los reclutas tenía el día libre. Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que notó es que Albert ya no estaba, seguramente habría acabado de salir.

Hiso toda la rutina matutina y salió de los edificios, encontrándose con el clima lluvioso casi tormentoso. No le importó mucho, y siguió caminando hasta el campo de recorridos, donde extrañamente no había nadie.

-Llegas tarde, idiota- Sintió un dolor en su espalda, que lo mando a volar hasta impactar en un árbol de frente, producto de una de las patadas de su casi instructora.

-Que es esa forma de saludar? Eso no es nada femenino, kora.- El rubio recibió otra patada, por parte de la peliazul.

-Vas a quedarte ahí como un idiota, o vas a completar la prueba?.- Preguntó con una voz fuerte, la instructora más temida de toda Comsubin. Lal Mirch. Antes de que Colonnello pudiera responder, uno de los comandantes de Comsubin se presentó ante ellos, junto con su grupo de novatos a quienes entrenaba.

-Lo siento, Lal, hoy le toca a mi grupo entrenar aquí. Espero no sea mucha molestia.- Mencionó el comandante, esperando una respuesta por parte de la susodicha.

-No hay problema.- Dijo, caminando con paso firme, algo característico de ella.

-Oye! Como que no hay problema! Espera! Kora!.- El ojiazul también salió de la zona de recorridos, siguiendo a Lal. –Ya que el campo de recorridos estará ocupado todo el día y posiblemente toda la semana…Acéptame de una vez como tu Alumno! Kora!- Sonrió de forma estúpida, esperando algún golpe o patada departe de ella. Pero no hubo ninguno.

-Mmm…De acuerdo.- El rubio quedo impresionado ante su respuesta. –Así abra mucho más tiempo para entrenar…Que haces parado allí como un inútil? Ve y da 50 vueltas en toda Comsubin AHORA!.-Habló de forma dura, haciendo énfasis en su última palabra. Colonnello obedeció y comenzó a correr, no sin antes soltar un comentario.

-Si sigues actuando de esa manera, nunca conseguirás un novio y te quedaras soltera, viuda y con 8 gatos como familia!- Una vena se asomó por la frente de Lal, y antes de que pasara siquiera un segundo, la teniente ya estaba detrás del ojiazul para darle una buena paliza…

* * *

><p>Como estuvo? Corto? Lose TwT pero algo es algo! x3! -se excusa como puede-<p>

Y ya me parezco a la Autora de DGM, tardándome en subir cada capitulo xDU

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás en los Reviews! x3!


	5. Un Lindo Almuerzo

-Le lanzan tomates, zanahorias, papas, piedras, rocas, tierra, sillas, sillones y otras cosas- Esta bien, tírenme lo que quieran, me lo merezco por tardar exageradamente! DD:!

Hablando sobre el cap de hoy, pues, esta demasiado corto, lo se, y la razón de eso es por que cuando iba a empezar a escribir siempre pero SIEMPRE venia alguien y se cargaba mi inspiración o me hacia despegarme de la computadora Dx! Y pués, finalmente me moleste tanto que no pude escribir mas T-T

-Le manda a todas las lectoras (Y tal vez lectores) su carta de disculpa- Intentaré escribir más seguido, aunque lo estudios ya me estén agarrando del cuello -Intenta dar lastima para que no la golpeen- (¿? ) xD

Por cierto.. ¡FELIZ AÑO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!

* * *

><p>Caminaba lenta y cansinamente, no solo había echo las 50 vueltas por todo Comsubin, también tubo que correr durante 3 horas extras para evitar ser alcanzado por una furiosa Lal. Suspiro y se llevo su mano derecha a su panza. Tenía tanta hambre que incluso se comería el triple de su tamaño y peso en comida. Vale, no tanto, pero el caso es que tenía demasiada hambre y sentía que el comedor estaba a miles de kilómetros. Aunque era todo lo contrario…<p>

-Tsk, al fin!-exclamo, abriendo la puerta que tenia enfrente y sintiendo el delicioso aroma de la comida… -Pero que?...esta cosa no es comida!- Había escuchado que la comida en el ejercito no era algo agradable, pero la verdad, nunca se imagino que el olor y la apariencia fueran tan desagradables hasta llegar al punto de hacerle doler el estomago.

-Vas a agarrar la comida o prefieres pasar hambre?.- La cocinera le hablo, en un tono normal, pero sin duda sentía un aura a lo lejos. Si esa aura hablara, seguramente diría algo como –si-no-te-comes-esa-comida-te-pateare-el-culo-. Al rubio le pasó un escalofrío por toda la espalda y decidió que lo mejor era comerse aquella masa gris con extraño olor y textura.

Miró a todos lados, buscando a su instructora de cabellos azulados. Muchos pensarían que eso era un suicidio… y la verdad lo era, por que justamente cuando Lal le iba dar el golpe de gracia hace unas horas, la empujo desesperado y salió corriendo, salvándose de sus temibles cachetadas y puñetazos.

-Hola Colonnello-san!- Grito un pelimarrón, apareciendo de repente delante de él.

-Ah, hola Albert.-Dijo, algo impresionado por el susodicho, por aparecer así sin advertencia alguna.

-Que haces? A quien buscas? Venga, hombre! Te presentare a mis amigos!.-Dijo prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz, mientras tiraba de la chaqueta verde del rubio. Justo cuando iba a protestar, el ''loco sin remedio'' le soltó y lo obligo a pararse, encontrándose con una mesa con dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres, estaba sentado al lado de la mujer, tenia el cabello rubio liso, con unos ojos color azul y vestía el uniforme reglamentario de Comsubin.

La mujer, tenía los ojos de color marrón, usaba lentes con montura negra y fina, cabello corto color rojo y también vestía el uniforme. Al frente de ellos, estaba sentado un hombre robusto, moreno, con cabello color negro y una apenas divisible barba del mismo color. Colonnello se limito a sonreír de forma estúpida. Albert los presento rápidamente y con impaciencia. –El de cabello liso es Kat. Con K, su apodo es gato. Ya sabrás por que. La chica que esta al lado suyo se llama Cadilyn, su apodo es Cady. Y por último, el robusto es Taylor, le gusta que le llamen simplemente Tay.-

-Eh.. Un gusto conocerles..- Colonnello intentó sonreír nuevamente y saludarles, pero la cara de Taylor le daba más que miedo. No por que sea un grandulón, si no por que le recuerda a una persona en su pasado..

_-Mira Reborn! Termine mi dibujo!.- Decía más que contento el pequeño Colonnello, alzando con sus manos lo que él consideraba como una obra de arte. _

_-Te quedo bien, pero... ¿Eso es una vaca? Que la tarea no era dibujar un conejo? - Le cuestionó el pelinegro, mostrando el dibujo de un conejo, algo deforme, de color marrón claro._

_-Que dices! Este es un conejo, no una vaca!- _

_-Entonces por que es de color negro y blanco?-_

_-Simple! Por que es muy viejo y todo lo viejo es blanco y negro!- el pequeño ojiazul se cruzo de brazos y asintió, como si fuera muy obvio lo que había dicho. _

_-Pero que tenemos aquí?- De un momento a otro todo el salón de clases perteneciente al 2do grado quedo en completo silencio. Esa voz… todos sabían muy bien que significaba. –Espero que me hayan traído el dinero que les pedí… o su pobre mascota sufrirá las consecuencias jaja-El joven que recientemente entró al salón se tronó todos los dedos, con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja que le causaría a cualquiera un escalofrío. _

_-_Colonello! Reacciona!- Albert le zarandeaba de un lado a otro, gritándole con efectos especiales incluidos . –Estas bien! Dime algo! No te mueras!.- Una gota de sudor apareció en todos los presentes.

-Ah? Estoy bien, solo recordaba algo..- El rubio ojiazul se rascó la cabeza ante el acto de exageración del loco pelimarrón..

-Hablando de recuerdos.. Colonnello, creo que me pareces familiar.- Taylor habló, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida. El rubio sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

-A-ah si? De d-donde?.- El tartamudeo repentino hiso a todos levantar una ceja. Claro, a excepción de Albert, quien veía entretenido a un grupo de hormigas..

-Miren! Están planeando la conquista mundial!.- Pasaron olímpicamente de el y sus babosadas

-AH! Ya recordé! se quién eres!.-Exclamó el barbudo robusto, alzando ambos brazos. –Eras ese niño de segundo grado! Y siempre…...- Lo ultimo que vio Colonnello fue a un Albert tirándose hacia el, gritando como siempre, a un Taylor contando animadamente sus historias de niños, a una Cady que no hacía ningún movimiento, un Kat también saltando hacia el y po rúltimo, a una Lal furiosa entrando en el comedor...

Si quiere sobrevivir en Comsubin, tendrá que soportar eso… y mucho más..

* * *

><p>Espero haya calmado un poco su furia de lectoras inconformes con ansias y sed de matar a autoras que no suben rápido sus caps D: y si no, recuerden que antes de cualquier cosa, una anestesia no vendría nada mal xD<p> 


End file.
